


Makoto’s Sweetheart

by Tinni



Series: MakoHaru Festival [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinni/pseuds/Tinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto get's a sweetheart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto’s Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Makoharu Festival](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/) over at Tumblr for the "Jealous" challenge.

Makoto still remembered the day he first met his sweetheart. He was at the bottom of the stone steps, waiting for Haru to show himself, when he saw her and instantly fell in love. She was adorable! So small and fluffy-haired with beautiful green eyes. Makoto just wanted to hold her and cuddle her forever! But he knew he had to hold himself back and approach her carefully. It wouldn’t do to frighten her away by coming on too strongly.

 

So he approached her carefully, taking his time to get to know her. To figure out what she liked and disliked. Overtime they became friends and every morning, while waiting for Haru, he would play with her. Sometimes, he would play with her after school and just lose track of time. Haru and his family would often have to drag him away from her. He never wanted to leave her.

 

Haru of course, was not pleased with this development. How could he be when Makoto was his and had been his since the day Makoto was born! For Makoto to be taken away by some pussy now, when he Nanase Haruka had been helping Makoto grow at his own pace by providing a strong base of friendship and support was unthinkable! Something must be done and done now!

 

Unfortunately Haru was out of ideas. Now it was generally agreed the “ideasman” in their group was Nagisa but he was also Nagisa. Did he risk going to the devil himself? Haru looked out the window and show Makoto sitting at the bottom most stone step that ended on the beach and watching the sunset with his sweetheart by his side. Haru couldn’t even remember the last time the two of THEM watched the sunset like that! Yes, he was desperate enough to call on the devil.

 

“Hmm… this is a problem,” said Nagisa, “You could just talk to Mako-chan but that might make him feel bad. Afterall, it’s not like Haru-chan doesn’t have his own pussies.”

 

“It’s not the same!” protested Haru, “Having one pussy is worse than having a clowder.”

 

“Well I suppose one pussy feels more like cheating,” agreed Nagisa, he thought some more, “Oh! I got it! Haru-chan, I have a great idea! Now here is what we do…”

 

* * *

 

Next friday, Haru left school as early as he could but not before asking Makoto to join him for dinner and maybe sleepover. Makoto of course agreed to join Haru straight after he was done filing some swim club related paperwork with the student council.

 

Returning home, Makoto left his school bag at his house before heading towards Haru’s. Makoto didn’t see his sweetheart around and so concluded she must be busy and decided to catch-up with her later.

 

Haru’s front door was open, so Makoto walked in. But Haru was nowhere downstairs. Not the kitchen, the lounge or even the bathroom. Thinking he was in his room, Makoto headed upstairs. Politely knocking on Haru’s door, “Are you in there, Haru?” he asked.

 

“Come in,” said Haru, his voice as stoic and monotone as ever. As a result, a thoroughly unsuspecting Makoto walked in to find, a thoroughly naked Haru wearing cat ears and a cat tail, “Meow,” that was all Haru needed to say before Makoto jumped him.

 

* * *

 

They didn’t emerge from Haru’s bedroom until the following morning. When Makoto suggested they maybe go have lunch with his family that afternoon. Haru agreed, especially since there was still a few hours to lunch, which meant a few hours in which Haru had Makoto all to himself!

 

Soon, too soon, it was lunch time and the boys headed down to Makoto’s house. As they got nearer they saw Ren, Ran and Mrs Tachibana returning home from somewhere. “Onii-chan!” cried Ren, running up to Makoto, “Guess what! Mom said she can move in with us!”

 

“Yes!” joined Ran, running-up as well, “We spent all morning getting her ready! We even took her to the new beauty salon! Look, they even gave her a cute red bow!”

 

Both Makoto and Haru looked down towards Mrs. Tachibana and indeed, much to Haru’s irritation, nestled in Mrs Tachibana’s arms was a fluffy white cat wearing a red bow. “Sweetheart!” cried Makoto, “You look so cute!” he picked-up the cat and let it kitten-kiss him. Behind him Haru glared at the cat, he would have to make sure the cat knew Makoto belonged to Haru and that Haru was very jealous of Makoto’s attention and even cats weren’t exempt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the following question and answer from Makoto’s interview
> 
>  
> 
> _—I think practice will become even tougher as you prepare for the tournament. Is there anything you do to relax?_
> 
> _There’s a sweetheart I often meet along the road as I head to school every morning. She’s so small and fluffy-haired… She’s really adorable. When I start playing with her, I just forget the time… Eh?! N-No! It’s a cat! A cat!_
> 
> If you like this and have a Tumblr, please consider liking/reblogging [this post](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/73953270328/challenge-jealous-user-tinnictheguardian-rating).


End file.
